Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist instrument and an electronic apparatus, which are useful for application to a portable terminal such as an electronic watch, an electronic pocket notebook, and the like.
Recently, various types of portable electronic apparatuses each having a GPS receiver, a position detecting system and the like are proposed.
In order to provide a GPS receiver, a position detecting system and the like in a very small sized portable electronic apparatus, an arrangement wherein a receiving antenna and a receiving circuit section are very close together, and an analog board and a digital board in the receiving circuit section are also very close together, is required.
However, the digital board tends to be a generation source of high-frequency digital noise, and the receiving antenna and the analog board are easily influenced by the noise. Therefore, electromagnetic shielding is required between the receiving antenna and the digital board and between the analog board and the digital board.
According to a manner to attach a circuit board (analog board) in a prior electronic apparatus, there was a possibility of a break of a boss thereof when a shock was given to the electronic apparatus.